Pokemon Survival Island
by huzzawah1
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Misty, and Pikachu get stranded on and island after an accident on a cruise ship. The cause of the accident was an unknown figure with a dark, cold aura. Can the trio solve the mystery behind this dark creature. Read to find out!


**Pokemon Survival Island**

**By: Huzzawah**

**Prolouge**

"_Dear Mom, _

_ I am almost home from my journey. I will be able to visit you in a few days. I will only be staying for a couple weeks, then I will continue my journey to become a pokemon master. Brock and Misty won't be with me. Brock wants to visit the pewter city gym again, and there is a minor problem at the Cerulean City gym that Misty has to deal with. I have already boarded the cruise ship back home. I will be there shortly._

_Sincerely,_

_ Ash."_

That was the last note Ash ever wrote his mother before the major incident happened.

Ash was sailing on a cruise ship toward his hometown, looking forward to spend time in his hometown again. Ash's partner pokemon, Pikachu, was watching him write the letter. When Ash looked up after finishing, he saw that Pikachu had fallen asleep on his desk.

Ash smiled, remembering the time he first got Pikachu. Pikachu didn't like Ash when they first met, and wouldn't obey him either. It was more like Pikachu saved him, when Pikachu created that powerful electric explosion from one bolt of lightning. Ever since then Ash and Pikachu have been best friends, growning on each other more every single day.

Ash left Pikachu to sleep in his room and went out to the halls of the ship. There he saw his friends Misty and Brock looking out one of the windows. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" asked Ash. "Were doing fine," answered Misty. Brock didn't take his eyes off the view of the window. "Looks like there's a storm brewing," He said, seeing dark clouds closing in from far away. "It doesn't look like a very big storm," said Misty.

Suddenly Misty and Brock heard a sound behind them. Startled, they turned to see Ash was holding his stomach. The sound was his stomach growling. "My stomach says it's dinner time," Ash chuckled. Ash went into his room to woke Pikachu up. Pikachu really didn't want to be woken up, but his stomach had different plans, so Pikachu was more than happy to follow Ash to the dining room. The room was huge, well decorated, and filled with people and their pokemon.

Ash immediatly rushed to the buffet table stocking up on as much food as possible to fill up his stomach. Brock was back at their table handing out foodbowls for the pokemon. Misty was sitting down with her pokemon Togepi in her lap, not very hungry after seeing how much food Ash got.

When Ash came back to the table, they all realeased their pokemon, and let them dig into their food. Ash dug into his food, too. Brock, on the other hand, had lost his appitite in the same way as Misty's, so he decided not to make a trip to the buffet table.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the ship, three other people were watching Ash cautiously, or more precise, his Pikachu. It was Team Rocket, planning there usual plot to kidnap Pikachu. Jessie, James, and their talking cat pokemon, Meowth, were disguised as waiters, waiting for the perfect chanch to swipe the electric mouse pokemon.

"Pikachu in sight!" said James. "Perfect," said Jessie smugly, "Now let's think of a way to catch it." Meowth took his eyes off Pikachu, and looked at the other pokemon in the room. "While were at it, why not snag the other pokemon in the room, too?" Jessie and James responded with a nod, smiling evily at the idea of catching all of those pokemon, then the trio started creating their plan, waiting to soon put it into motion.

Ash soon finished all of his food, and gave a small burp to signalize he was full. Brock and Misty were obviously unimpressed.

Suddenly, all the lights went off in the room. Everyone gasped, wondering what was wrong. A spotlight then shined in the middle of the room, revealing Team Rocket standing on one of the dinner tables, with a one of Meowth's giant mecha machines behind them. "Team Rocket! Not you guys again!" cried Ash.

Everyone stared in shock as Team Rocket started reciting their original motto.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie. "Make it double!" said James.

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation!"

James: "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"

"Okay, let's start swiping!" said Meowth. Before they had a chance to use their

machine, however, a huge wave crashed into the ship, causing it to tip sharply to the side. Team Rocket's machine tipped over, also, causing it to fall to the side, and crash through the window of the ship. Team Rocket watched as it fell off the ship, into the ocean, and sink, where it would never be seen again.

The ship then regained balance, and everyone sighed in relief. "We never even gave it one test drive..." said James, sadly. Team Rocket looked at all the trainers and their pokemon, who were all staring at the trio, with their eyes filled with anger. "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" cried Ash. Pikachu gladly obeyed his trainer, and shot a stray bolt of lightning from his cheeks. The bolt hit Team Rocket, and an explosion sent Team Rocket high into the air. "We're blasting off again!" cried Team Rocket, as they disappeared into the sky.

Another wave suddenly rammed into the other side of the ship causing it to tip again. The ship regained balance again, leading into yet another wave ramming the side. A stray bolt of lightning hit the ship, leaving a rather large hole in the ceiling.

It was the storm from earlier that was causing all of this! "I knew this would happen!" cried Brock. "If this keeps up, the ship will eventually sink!" Misty and Ash were thinking the same thing. This had happened once before in Vermilion City, on a similar cruise ship called the St. Anne. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and even Team Rocket had sunk in that ship due to a huge storm. They had all managed to escape using their water pokemon. This storm however seemed more severe than the other

one.

As another wave hit the ship, everyone grabbed on to somthing and tried to keep balance. The captain of the ship, entered the room, ordering everybody to use the life rafts that were set up aboard the ship. Everyone scrambled to the lifeboat, squirming and shoving along the way. Ash and Brock were running toward the lifeboats as fast as they could.

"Hey where's Misty?" asked Ash, nervously. Brock and Ash looked around, realizing she wasn't there! "She must be back in the dining room!" cried Brock. Brock and Ash ran back the other way, struggling past the group of people who were rushing in the opposite direction.

Sure enough, Misty was back in the dining room, looking around nervously, as if she was missing somthing. "Misty what's wrong?" asked Brock. "I can't find togepi!" cried Misty. The trio began searching around calling togepi's name. All they found were more people who were taking cover in certain areas of the room. Ash and Brock, told them about the lifeboats, and they immediatly exited the room.

Misty finally found togepi in the dining rooms kithen, sitting in an empty pot. "Thank goodness I found you, Togepi!" cried Misty, in relief. "Don't run off like that again, okay?"

Ash and Brock saw that Misty and Togepi were reunited, and sighed in relief. "Everyone else probably made it safe," said Brock. "We should leave, too." Misty nodded, but Ash didn't respond. He was staring out the window with a frightened look on his face. Brock and Misty followed his gaze, and saw a large object jump out of the water and back in like a dolphin. They couldn't tell what it was, because it was too large to see the whole thing. Ash felt somthing cold rush through his body, like some kind of aura. The feeling was only there for a split second, then it faded away.

"I-is that a pokemon?" asked Ash, his eyes still wide with fright. "I don't know..." said Brock. "But we should get out of here before-" Brock never had a chance to finish his sentence.

The dark figure jumped out of the water again, but this time from under the ship. The figure broke through the middle, causing the whole ship to break in half. For Ash, Brock, and Misty, it all felt like it was happening in slow motion. The trio were thrusted backwards, ramming into a wall. They were all knocked out in the collision.

Everyone in the life boats were watching the boat get destroyed by the figure that seemed like a monster. The monster splashed back into the water, and disappeared under the waves. The captain counted everyone thinking that everyone was safe, but boy, was he wrong. Ash, Brock, and Misty didn't make it out. The question is: Are they still alive?


End file.
